1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to scene projectors, and more particularly, to a novel method for accurately calibrating the output intensity of a scene projector.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical scene projector displays an image from a plurality of successive frames. Each of the frames includes a plurality of pixels. Each pixel has an intensity determined by a corresponding pixel intensity value stored in a memory. The scene projector has a power modulation control which controls the overall intensity of the scene projector and a scene modulation control which controls the intensity of individual pixels.
Scene projectors are particularly useful for displaying a simulated image of an event. Such simulation is desirable when by the nature of the occurrence of the event, the event is catastrophic or economically unfeasible to replicate. However, there is a need to measure optical output intensity from such events. Usually, the optical output being measured is in the infrared spectrum. A simulated image on the scene projector then needs to be calibrated such that its output intensity represents the infrared intensity of the event.